1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular pressure detecting device and method thereof, especially a non-invasive intraocular pressure detecting device and method thereof by acoustic wave theorem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional intra-ocular pressure (IOP) detecting device, such as an invasive device, a handheld device, or a desktop device, detect IOP by way of invasion or contact, such as implanting a detecting device on the surface of the eyeball, using a probe to press on the cornea, or blowing air to the eyeball. During the detection process, sometimes anesthesia drops would be applied to the eyeball. As a result, subjects may feel uncomfortable or shed tears as a result of contact. In addition to causing subjects' discomfort, it also increases the inconvenience of detection.
Consequently, in recent year, non-contact detection methods have been developed, such as emitting light into human eyes for detecting the IOP by measuring the vibration on the surface of the eyeball subjected by air puff or oscillators. But the process may cause the subject's discomfort.
Furthermore, in terms of time needed for detection, in general, the subject should be observed in a hospital. The medical staff would take measurement for the subject once in a while. As a result, this may cause the subject's discomfort. For the potential glaucoma subject, high IOP happens at early morning and late evening. Sometimes the subject cannot detect IOP as frequently as possible, and that causes delays in medical treatment.